


Elevator Talks

by sugarspice623



Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x05 AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sylveride friendship, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: When Sylvie and Kelly are trapped inside an elevator, they confess some things to each other that they probably wouldn't admit to anyone else.
Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119887
Kudos: 17





	Elevator Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm still trying to figure out how to write the Kidd/Casey follow up to the last story I wrote for this series, so it will be up when I can think of something. This fic is based off of 9x05. Even though the episode itself was perfection, I loved the episode, and Herrmann and Cruz trapped in an elevator told an amazing story, I thought why not twist this around a bit and make it so that Sylvie & Kelly are the ones trapped in that elevator? It would tell just as good of a story as the awesomeness that was delivered to us on TV! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There will be spoilers, so if you have not seen the episode yet and do not like spoilers, then I highly recommend waiting until you see the episode to read this!

When everyone got to the scene of the self storage building, Severide thought of a smart strategy and decided to take a freight elevator to save some time to get to the fire quicker. He thought of something. “Brett!” Sylvie turned and looked towards him. “Can you please come with me in the elevator?” Casey looked at him like he lost his mind. “What if the elevator malfunctions and I get hurt or one of your men gets hurt?” Casey then lowered his stern look and gave him a look of approval. Brett put on her turnout gear. With that out of the way, the two of them then followed Trevor, the contractor, and Holly, the girl that worked there inside the elevator. 

* * *

Severide pressed the button and the four of them waited until the elevator went up. All of a sudden, the elevator stopped. “What the hell?” Kelly said, puzzled as to what’s going on. He looked at Sylvie, who looked just as confused. Luckily, Trevor noticed something. The cables in the elevator were shot and that’s what caused them to be trapped. Suddenly, Trevor was down and he couldn’t feel his leg. 

“Gianna, can you hear me?” Sylvie asked into her radio. No response. “Mackey, can you hear me?” No response again. “61 to main, this is Sylvie Brett. I need another ambo to Pershing Self Storage.” Again, no response was heard. “Try yours,” she told Kelly as she got to working on Trevor’s leg.

“Cruz? Capp? Tony? Casey? Can you guys hear me?” Nothing was heard. “Squad, can you hear me?” Nothing again. “Guys!” Kelly was mad now. He was trapped inside an elevator with Sylvie and two strangers he barely knew.  _ As if this day could get any worse,  _ he thought. 

* * *

Time was passing by and no one was able to think of something to get them out of the elevator, so they were all just sitting around. 

“You know,” Kelly looked up at Sylvie,”Otis would know what to do.” Kelly nodded with a smile. 

“Who’s Otis?” Holly asked. 

“He was a firefighter that worked at our house. A good friend of ours. He was one of my former roommates. His real name was Brian, but we called him Otis because he always controlled the elevators during fires. Unfortunately, he died during a mattress factory fire and he wasn’t able to be saved. I think about him every day,” Sylvie said. 

“Even though I wasn’t as close with him as you were, I miss him too,” Kelly replied. Sylvie smiled. 

“Well, did he teach you any elevator mechanic techniques?” Holly asked. Sylvie shook her head no. “God! I just want to get out of here!” 

“I know, Holly, but until we can figure out a way to get out of here, we are all stuck here and right now, there’s nothing we can do!” Sylvie said with a harsh tone in her voice. Kelly was smirking. Holly decided to work it herself since she was so impatient to get out, but that backfired as she fell unconscious. Sylvie started working on her. 

“I’ve never seen that badass side of you unleashed before,” Kelly said. 

“Yeah, I call it my Sylvie Brett with Two T’s side. Haven’t used it since I called Foster out for telling me how to do my job,” Sylvie replied. Kelly chuckled. 

“Why do you call it that? Where did it come from?” Sylvie started telling him the story about how she and Jimmy had a patient that was a kid whose mother wasn’t fit to be a parent since she was a drug addict and went off on her at Med, so she fired back at her. Kelly was in awe. How was he not best friends with her sooner? 

* * *

A few methods were tried, including Kelly trying to use his upper body strength to open the doors and Sylvie trying to use her lower body spin class strength to kick down the doors, but they all failed miserably. Suddenly, there was noise coming from Sylvie and Kelly’s radio. “Mayday, mayday!” Stella shouted through the radio. 

“Stella! Baby, can you hear me?” Kelly asked, panicked. No response. 

“I’m here with Mouch. He’s down and might not be alive!” Stella continued. Kelly and Sylvie looked at each other with the panicked  _ oh no  _ look on their faces. Sylvie just fell to the floor crying and Kelly didn’t know what to do, so he sat down next to her and tried to comfort her as best as possible. 

“Hey. Now we definitely have to get out of here because it’s what Mouch would want. When he makes it out alive, he would trust you the most to check on him,” Kelly said. Sylvie nodded.   


* * *

More time passed by and this time, Kelly spoke up. “Sylvie, I’m sorry.” Sylvie looked at him in confusion. 

“Kelly, I told you, you don’t have to be sorry for what Casey-”

“That’s not what I’m apologizing for. I’m sorry that I avoided you all these years and that I didn’t really get to know you until a while ago.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry. Why are you apologizing?” 

“Because I wanted to get to know you and be friends with you when you first came here, believe me, I did. But, then I realized that I couldn’t get that close to someone again and fear that I would lose them like I did the first time.” Sylvie knew what he was talking about. Leslie Shay was a talked about subject at 51 from time to time. Sylvie knew who’s shadow she was walking in. 

“Kelly. You were hurt over Shay’s death. It was completely understandable why you didn’t want to get too close.” 

“So, you’re not mad?” 

“No! Like I’ve said before, everyone deserves a second chance, including you.” Kelly sighed in relief. Holly asked who Shay was, so Kelly decided to tell the story. 

“Leslie Shay was my best friend and roommate. She was a paramedic at our firehouse. We just called her Shay because it was easier and it was what she preferred. She was so fun to be around, a charismatic woman, full of comebacks and sarcastic remarks, overall just a wonderful person. She would always say that she gave the firehouse her lesbian energy when we needed it.” Sylvie then laughed. “She was one of the guys and she wasn’t afraid to admit it, but she also had this motherly instinct to her. Like Otis, she died untimely in a warehouse fire because some sick psycho was stalking her.” 

“She sounded like someone I would’ve wanted to be friends with.” 

“God, if you two were best friends, you’d be an unstoppable duo.” Sylvie chuckled. 

“Damn right we would!” Kelly still wasn’t used to hearing Sylvie cuss. He looked up at the ceiling then immediately thought of the perfect way to get out of here. 

“I got it!” Everyone looked at him. “I have my mask with me. If I can use it to punch the ceiling out, then we might be able to get out of here.” 

“Worth a shot. Do it!” Kelly then got up on the bucket of silicon and stood on it, then proceeded to punch the ceiling with his glass mask. The entire time Kelly was doing his work, Sylvie was muttering “Come on Kelly. You got this.” Somewhere in between, they heard Herrmann through the radio. Mouch was okay. He’s alive. Kelly eventually got the ceiling open and helped everyone up to a safe space. He was the last one to get out of there. The big doors finally opened and they saw Casey and Cruz there to save the day. 

* * *

When they got outside, Sylvie immediately started checking on Mouch while Kelly was greeted by Stella. “Oh my god, I’m so happy you’re okay.” She hugged him and he hugged her back. 

“I’m glad I’m okay too. So, I’m not in trouble anymore?” 

“Oh, you’re still in trouble. But, that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t worried as hell about you in there. I gotta admit I was more scared of you not making it out of there alive than Mouch.” 

“I got so scared when you said mayday. For a split second, I thought it was you in danger.” 

“Well, just be happy that no one died and we’re all okay and that I love you no matter how much trouble you still are in.” Kelly nodded and told her he loved her back. He knew they would have some discussions, but this was progress in the right direction. Stella then went over to talk to Sylvie. Once she was done, Kelly walked up to Sylvie himself. 

“I was actually glad that it was you in there with me.” Sylvie turned around with the third puzzled look of the day on her face. “If it was Casey or Stella, then we would be getting into it about the issues in our personal lives and I wasn’t in a fighting mood today. You were able to keep me calm in there.” 

“Well, happy I could help.” Kelly then hugged her, which shocked Sylvie, but she accepted it nonetheless. 

“You know, we need to have a best friend night scheduled one day out of the week from here on out.” Sylvie looked at Kelly. “Best friend night. Like date night, but instead of a date, we hang out as best friends.” She looked at him again. “I know, it sounds cheesy, but I’m really trying on this whole best friend thing.” 

“I know you are. But, you’re gonna have to take that up with Stella.” 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her about it. I’ll make sure that we get best friend night though.” Sylvie chuckled. Stella may have been her female best friend, but it was nice to finally have a guy best friend when Stella wasn’t able to be around. Plus, she needed a new one around after Cruz got married and Otis died. Kelly Severide was the perfect person to fill that void. 


End file.
